


A Darkness Coming

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La oscuridad se aproxima y parece que sólo Kanon logra percibirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darkness Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jocasta de Tebas (Jocasta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocasta/gifts).



> Para la maravillosa Jocasta de Tebas, en agradecimiento a todo su apoyo. Basado en la canción homónima de Katatonia.

 

 

_So near, so close_  
Something bad is seen  
But I seem to be  
The only one that can see  
There is a darkness coming…

-Katatonia/ A darkness coming

  
Poco a poco las tinieblas envolvían cada recoveco del tercer templo, reemplazando las tonalidades ocres del precedente atardecer al mismo tiempo que el sol daba paso a la gran luna que decoraba el cielo en esos instantes. Todo permanecía en un silencio casi absoluto, apenas interrumpido por los sonidos producidos por los animales nocturnos. Estaba inquieto, no pretendía negar un hecho tan simple como ese. Saga debía haber llegado hacía horas; sin embargo, la noche había caído ya y él seguía sin saber nada de su hermano. Además, cierto presentimiento le impedía tranquilizarse e irse a la cama como tanto deseaba. Molesto, soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio tras lo cual intentó por enésima ocasión vislumbrar algo que le indicara que Saga llegaría pronto a las afueras del templo. Pero al no encontrar nada más que el paisaje nocturno y desolado del Santuario, optó por dar la vuelta y tratar de encontrar cierta paz en sus aposentos.  
  
La habitación estaba tan pobremente iluminada como el resto del templo, permitiendo que las penumbras le cobijaran de modo tal que el mundo externo parecía apenas una noción lejana y ajena a sí mismo. No obstante, un pensamiento inquietante no tardó en apoderarse de su atención. Siempre había sabido lo que Saga pensaba, sin importar lo mucho que éste tratase de ocultarle las cosas, siempre era posible para Kanon conocer hasta su más íntimo pensamiento. Después de todo ¿no eran acaso gemelos? Toda su vida giraba en torno a esa aseveración, cada respiro que daba era un aliento compartido, un alma dividida en dos cuerpos por mero capricho de una fuerza superior. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, sin saber muy bien el cómo, había terminado en aquel lúgubre templo en la más completa soledad. Nada era igual cuando Saga no estaba cerca y esa idea le parecía completamente aterradora.  
  
Un suspiro abandonó sus labios al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se retorcía en las sábanas de su cama, enredando sus largas extremidades entre frío algodón. Sus manos se crisparon alrededor de la tela, apretando con fuerza tal que sus nudillos se tornaron pálidos debido a la fuerza empleada, para después soltar intempestivamente las sábanas. Si alguien lo hubiese visto hubiera podido percatarse inmediatamente de la frustración que se apoderaba de su persona en ese momento, ya que su personalidad independiente entraba en continuo conflicto con su necesidad de estar cerca de Saga.  
  
Había veces en que incluso se preguntaba si aquel apego no era más bien un estado patológico, un distorsionado afecto que no tardaría en llevarlos a la más ignominiosa perdición. Pero como siempre, prefería ignorar esas sospechas y hacer como si cada instante que pasaban separados no fuese importante para él. Después de todo ¿no parecía ser el único a quién su inminente separación le causaba conflicto? El mayor de ambos permanecía plácidamente ignorante de lo que pasaba entre ellos, o bien le importaba tan poco que no se molestaba en expresarlo siquiera. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades era más de lo que Kanon estaba dispuesto a tolerar en esos momentos, por lo que molesto, se decidió a continuar dando vueltas alrededor del tercer templo con el único objetivo de encontrar alguna distracción en las antiguas paredes de cantera.  
  
 Sus ojos se paseaban por las ruinas del refugio cuando sintió un cosmos aproximarse. Extendió su propia energía, saludando y paladeando ambos cosmos entremezclándose en aquel breve e íntimo saludo. Sin embargo, su ceño no tardó en fruncirse al notar cierta inquietud en el recién llegado, que con pasos seguros y aparentemente ligeros, penetraba en el templo. El rostro del mayor lucía impecablemente sereno, mas sus ojos carecían ese brillo intenso que usualmente dotaba de arrogancia su expresión. En el momento en que la mirada de Saga se cruzó con la suya supo que algo estaba mal.  
  
—¿Qué sucede?  
  
—Nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir.  
  
El tono cortante y la frialdad con la que le estaba tratando no tardaron en hacer enfadar al menor, quien sin más, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. ¿Se creía Saga que aún eran niños como para mandarlo a la cama de ese modo? Aquello era el colmo del absurdo, después de haber pasado horas preocupado por Saga, el otro llegaba con aires de superioridad y lo mandaba a la cama como si fuera su padre. Usualmente aquello hubiera iniciado una de las acaloradas discusiones que últimamente parecían más frecuentes, pero Kanon sabía que ambos necesitaban descansar, pues apenas quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que el alba despuntara y el sol iluminara el cielo.  


* * *

  
  
Apenas habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que Saga la había dirigido la palabra, pero aquello era el periodo más largo de tiempo que habían pasado sin verse ni hablarse. Por momentos se sentía angustiado, irritable y finalmente consternado ante la actitud de Saga y el silencio que se había asentado entre ambos, dejando el ambiente cargado de tensión y hostilidad.  
  
Incluso sospechaba que Saga buscaba prolongar sus entrenamientos con el fin de tener algún pretexto para sus continuas ausencias en Géminis y la actitud evasiva que mostraba ante su hermano. Había decidido que esperaría a que Saga se acercara a él y le dijera qué era lo que lo tenía tan extenuado y miserable, pero los días pasaban y sólo notaba la brecha entre ambos acentuándose. Finalmente, llegó el momento en que su exasperación y frustración alcanzaron niveles insospechados, desbordándose en una ira casi incontenible.  
  
Por eso, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la figura desgarbada de su gemelo, Kanon se le fue encima mientras un gruñido abandonaba sus labios. La expresión de Saga mostraba su sorpresa ante el intempestivo ataque de su  hermano, y si bien sus reflejos le hubiesen permitido defenderse en una situación normal, su estado actual le había impedido deshacerse del agarre de Kanon y evitar el puñetazo que se impactaba en su quijada, mientras su cuerpo era zarandeado con brusquedad por el menor.  
  
—¡¡Ya tuve suficiente de tu maldita autocompasión y de ese aspecto tan lastimero que presentas!! ¡¡¿Podrías acaso ser más patético?!!  
  
—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! No entiendo de qué estás hablando. ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco o sólo tienes ganas de pelear?! Te juro Kanon que no estoy de humor para tus arranques…  
  
—¿Crees que esto es un maldito arranque?  Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo y un egoísta desgraciado. Claro que no entiendes lo que pasa, porque todo este maldito tiempo has estado tan metido en tus problemas que no te das cuenta de nada más y lo peor de todo es que pese a que te está destruyendo, prefieres sufrir a decirme qué jodidos está pasando. ¿Qué sucede Saga? ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de compartir tus preocupaciones conmigo?  
  
Había intentado mantenerse frío, y después se había propuesto mostrarse furioso y frustrado, pero en cuanto las palabras habían empezado a brotar de sus labios, no había podido detenerse ni evitar el evidente dolor que experimentaba mientras sus palabras se quebraban al final de aquella frase. Molesto, intentó enjugar las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas; si había algo que detestaba era verse vulnerable, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Saga. Este último le observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras su diestra masajeaba cuidadosamente la marca que había dejado el puño de su hermano sobre su  piel.  
  
—No entiendo a qué te refieres, no pasa nada y por eso no te he dicho nada tampoco. No sé qué crees saber, pero te equivocas si crees que es de tu incumbencia. No somos niños Kanon y desde luego que no tengo porque contarte todo lo que sucede con mi vida.  
  
El aludido le observó incrédulo. Sólo su hermano podía ser tan cruel y arrogante, despreciando la preocupación de Kanon e ignorando las inseguridades que seguramente había adivinado en su mirada. La posibilidad de dejar que Saga continuara sufriendo en silencio había sido tentadora, pero había decidido hacer un intento por acercarse a su hermano una última vez. Los rechazos eran cada vez más dolorosos y Kanon prefería no analizar con detenimiento el motivo de aquella reacción, siempre que intentaba hacerlo, la incomodidad le evitaba analizar el asunto con mayor profundidad. Sin embargo, la certeza de que Shion tenía algo que ver le había hecho ignorar todas sus dudas y decidirse a confrontar de nuevo a Saga, y por eso Kanon no estaba dispuesto a ceder.  
  
—No se trata de eso y lo sabes. Se trata de que me has estado evitando y de que te estás hundiendo en la miseria. Necesitas hablar, maldita sea. Así que, ¿quieres dejar de ser un necio y un bastardo y decirme de una buena vez qué te tiene así?—, después de una breve pausa, tomó el mentón de Saga entre sus dedos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, —¿se trata de Shion, no es así? Sólo él te importa lo suficiente como para tenerte en este estado tan lamentable.  
  
Su voz se había enronquecido e incluso él podía distinguir la acritud con la que iban cargadas las palabras. Pero si Saga lo había notado, no había dicho nada al respecto; por el contrario, su rostro mostraba que su hermano estaba perdido en un dilema. El brillo en sus ojos y lo impenetrable de su mirada provocaban una sensación incómoda desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. El mayor buscaba algo en sus orbes, y Kanon se preguntaba si encontraría lo que necesitaba para poder confiar en él.  
  
A veces deseaba volver a ser aquella persona en al que su hermano confiaba implícitamente, y otras se preguntaba si podía soportar ser esa persona ahora que Saga era tan distinto. Podía ver el cambio que sucedía día con día, las sombras que se cernían en torno a su gemelo y que amenazaban con engullirlo cualquier día. El dolor de saber que muy probablemente no podría hacer nada por evitar lo que estaba por suceder se atoraba en su garganta dejándole un sabor amargo y un pesar casi insoportable en el pecho. Cuando Saga por fin se dignó a contestar, su voz sonaba apagada y trémula.  
  
—Créeme Kanon, no quieres saber qué es lo que está sucediendo. Así que mejor déjalo en paz.  
  
 En ese momento no supo si la frustración o el rencor eran más importantes que la preocupación por ese imbécil al que llamaba hermano. Aún lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, tendido en el frío suelo del tercer templo; mientras tanto, sus manos permanecían apretadas contra los hombros de Saga. Por un instante se preguntó si quedarían marcas debido a la fuerza que estaba usando para someterle de ese modo, incluso sus dedos comenzaban a entumirse debido a la fuerza empleada. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando notó que la mirada de Saga se desviaba hacia algún punto incierto entre las tinieblas del tercer templo.  
  
—Eres un estúpido, y tu hermano lo es aún más por preocuparse por ti. ¿Sabes qué? No me digas nada. Quédate con tu jodido secreto. Anda ve y ahógate en tu maldita autocompasión y déjate morir. Ve si me importa un carajo lo que te pase o lo que Shion esté haciendo o diciendo que te está destruyendo. Vete al demonio Saga.  
  
En cuanto vio el dolor que causaban sus palabras, no pudo evitar experimentar una oscura satisfacción que no tardó en convertirse en una emoción con la que estaba más que familiarizado, culpa. Pero Saga lo había llevado a decir eso, y si no fuera tan estúpido, se habría dado cuenta que detrás de las palabras hirientes, lo único que Kanon quería era hacer que Saga se acercara a él y lo dejase entrar. Deseaba de nuevo estar con él, deseaba que de nuevo fueran “nosotros” y no simplemente “yo”.  
  
De repente la expresión de Saga se volvió desafiante y fría, algo sumamente contradictorio con la mirada casi húmeda que hablaba de lágrimas no derramadas, al igual que los enrojecidos orbes tan similares a los suyos.  
  
—¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga Kanon?! ¡En cuanto sepas de qué se trata vas a comenzar a decirme lo que ya sé, que soy un estúpido y un imbécil!… que no debería estar haciendo esto y que es un gran error…  
  
—No tienes derecho a suponer lo que voy a hacer o no. Además, no necesito saber lo que has hecho para decirte lo imbécil que eres, tu simple actitud me lo demuestra. Nada de lo que hagas podría hacer que te odie o que te abandone…  
  
La mano de Saga se elevó en un gesto que buscaba silenciarle.  
  
—No digas algo de lo que no estás seguro. Esto podría cambiar todo Kanon, y si hay algo que no quiero es tenerte juzgándome por algo que simplemente no puedo controlar…  
  
Quizás había sido la expresión desconsolada de Saga, o el hecho de que dudara de la lealtad de la única familia que tenía, pero inmediatamente la ira se había apoderado del aludido.  
  
—Con un carajo, ¡¿qué pudiste haber hecho que fuera tan terrible?! No te vengas a hacer el mártir conmigo Saga, que no te va. Enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos. ¡¿Y qué si te juzgo, y qué si me enfado?! ¡¡Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que eres mi hermano y de que eres la única maldita persona que me importa en este jodido lugar!! Me  importa un demonio lo que piense o haga Shion, o el resto de la maldita orden.  
  
—¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡A mí sí me importa! ¡¿Crees que es fácil hacer esto?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí Kanon?! ¡¿Quieres que te diga que no sé en qué momento pasó, pero que ahora paso mis tardes tratando de evitar volver una y otra vez a la cama Shion?!  
  
La voz desgarrada de Saga retumbaba en sus oídos y la grandeza de aquella confesión dejó a Kanon anonadado por unos instantes. Incrédulo, trató de convencerse de que aquello era una broma de mal gusto por parte de su  hermano, pero al ver la desesperación de éste y su cuerpo sacudiéndose, supo que Saga al fin se había derrumbado. Se sentía traicionado, herido y posiblemente iracundo.  
  
—No lo puedo creer, eres un idiota. De todas las malditas tonterías que podías hacer tenías que ir a meterte a Shion entre las piernas. ¡¿Qué estabas pensando Saga?! ¡Eres el Santo de Géminis, no la maldita ramera del sumo sacerdote! Por todos los dioses, ¡cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido! Shion es un bastardo, no le interesas y lo sabes. ¿Acaso tuviste que acostarte con él para poder ser su sucesor? Mejor no me lo digas, no creo poder conservar un mínimo respeto por ti si lo haces.  
  
Saga había llevado ambas manos hasta su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. El rechazo, rencor y la decepción de Kanon eran mucho más dolorosos de lo que había previsto. No era perfecto y nunca lo había pretendido, pero sabía que le había fallado a su hermano y que entre ambos se había abierto una brecha que probablemente nunca podría reparar. Temía haber estado en lo correcto y haber perdido el afecto de la única persona que siempre le había mostrado su apoyo incondicional.  
  
—Te lo dije, te advertí que no querrías saberlo. Pero eres tan necio. Sé que está mal, sé que soy un maldito cobarde por no ponerle fin a esto, pero ¿qué quieres que haga Kanon? A veces ni yo mismo sé porque estoy con él.  
  
—¿Y Aiolos? —Kanon sabía que había cierta tensión entre ambos, y que los sentimientos de Saga hacia el noveno custodio se inclinaban más hacia el amor que al aprecio, por mucho que había detestado al castaño, lo prefería al sumo sacerdote.  
  
—Aiolos no tiene nada que ver. En ocasiones pareciera que sospecha, pero otras veces simplemente ignora lo que ve o lo que cree saber.  Esto es un desastre y no sé qué hacer.  
  
—Creo que es evidente, debes de dejar ser el amante de Shion y debes ser firme en tu decisión. Ten al menos algo de dignidad Saga.  
  
Pese a que había espetado las palabras con desprecio, Kanon estaba consciente de que no podía odiar a Saga, por muy tentado que se sintiera. Inclinó su frente hasta que hizo contacto con la de Saga, para después cerrar sus ojos.  
  
—Déjalo Saga, por lo que más quieras, déjalo. Siempre se ha interpuesto entre nosotros y siempre ha sido un maldito manipulador. No le permitas controlarte así. Te lo dije y te lo repito, siempre voy a estar contigo. No lo necesitas—.  
  
Sus brazos no habían tardado en rodear la figura de Saga, consolándolo en silencio mientras la ira que bullía en su interior comenzaba a aplacarse ante la idea de ser aquel que apoyara a Saga en esos instantes. En algún momento logró incorporarse para después dirigirse a su habitación, una vez ahí depositó el cuerpo casi inerte de su gemelo para después abrazarle mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de las ajenas, hasta que finalmente la dulce inconsciencia les arropó.  


* * *

  
  
Las cosas realmente no habían cambiado mucho, por el contrario, parecían haber empeorado. Ahora, cuando Saga llegaba más tarde, Kanon sabía dónde y con quién había estado, por lo que las discusiones se habían vuelto más frecuentes y encarnizadas que nunca; incluso habían llegado a la violencia física en más de dos ocasiones y cada vez que el menor le veía alejarse por el corredor hasta su habitación, no podía evitar sentirse un poco más vacío y desconsolado.  
  
No deseaba admitirlo, pero le enervaba la incapacidad de Saga para dejar de acostarse con el sumo sacerdote. Aquello era una estupidez, una humillación y una mella enorme en la dignidad de Saga que éste parecía no comprender, o que simplemente no le importaba. Intentaba no culpar a su gemelo, pero era evidente que era una causa casi perdida, aunque aquello no eximía al hombre que tanto detestaba en esos momentos. Si antes había sentido desprecio por Shion, ahora sentía algo muy semejante al odio, deseaba deshacerse de él y alejarlo definitivamente de Saga. Día con día podía sentir esos sentimientos profundizándose y robándole toda esperanza de aparatarlo de su hermano.  
  
Un día había visto llegar a Saga con una expresión de suma desesperanza y ante la impotencia que hacía arder sus venas, decidió arremeter en su contra e increparle su falta de valor y honestidad. Poco a poco la relación con Shion estaba cambiando a Saga, y Kanon estaba convencido de que terminaría por destrozar a su gemelo.  
  
—¡Me lo prometiste Saga! ¡Prometiste que dejarías de acostarte con ese desgraciado! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes dignidad?! Si tanto deseas tener un amante ve y busca a alguien más, con un demonio. No me importa si es un aprendiz o el mismísimo Aiolos, pero deja de ser tan patético.  
  
—¡¿Crees que no lo he intentado, grandísimo idiota?! ¡Qué derecho tienes a decirme esto! ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo mejor de estar en mi lugar?  
  
Saga se le abalanzó y comenzó a atacarlo físicamente, por lo que de nuevo habían terminado rodando por el piso de Géminis, hasta que sus cuerpos habían terminado enredados y cubiertos de heridas ocasionadas durante su breve pero acalorada pelea. Cuando por fin quedaron sin aliento y a unos escasos centímetros, Saga hizo un esfuerzo por continuar, pero Kanon le interrumpió.  
  
—Para empezar, nunca habría estado en tu lugar. A diferencia de ti, sé controlar mis impulsos, y nunca me he creído esas tonterías acerca de que le interesamos, o de que le debemos algo por habernos sacado de la miseria y habernos traído aquí. No lo hizo por bondad Saga, nos necesitaba y nos sigue necesitando. Sólo nos usa cuando es conveniente y eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.  
  
—No soy tan estúpido como crees, y si hay alguien que conoce a Shion, soy yo. Pero es algo que no podrías entender.  
  
—¿Acaso es tan buen amante? Porque si no es eso, no sé por qué aceptas seguir con esa relación. E incluso si ese fuera el caso, estoy seguro de que el placer que pueda traerte no lo vale.  
  
Con un fuerte empujón trató de liberarse del peso de Saga, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, por lo que molesto bufó mientras intentaba tranquilizar el desbocado latir de su corazón y respirar con profundidad.  
  
—¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas como esa? ¿Ya comprendes por qué no quería decirte nada? No entiendes y nunca podrías hacerlo.  
  
—¡¿Y cómo se supone que entienda si no me dices nada?! ¡Todo sigue igual y a ti te importa un carajo! ¡Si realmente quisieras dejar a Shion ya lo habrías hecho, así que por qué no dejas de ser un hipócrita y aceptas que no se te da la gana hacerlo y que disfrutas ser de su maldita ramera. Quizás así dejarías de ser tan miserable…  
  
El impacto del puño de Saga le silenció y unos segundos después el sabor metálico de su propia sangre le distrajo lo suficiente como para sorprenderse cuando tuvo el rostro de Saga tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus narices se rozaban.  
  
—No tienes ningún maldito derecho a opinar y a juzgarme. ¿Te crees mejor que yo? Desde que te conté lo que sucedía no has hecho nada más que insultarme y echarme en cara todos mis errores. ¿Dónde está el susodicho apoyo? Eres un maldito hipócrita y mentiroso, así que no me vengas con aires de superioridad.  
  
Los orbes del aludido se entornaron y la mirada fulgente y fiera que le dirigió dejó sin aliento a Saga por unos instantes.  
  
—Somos un par, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Entonces dime qué carajos quieres que haga. ¿Quieres que te ate a un maldito pilar del templo para que no vayas a verlo? ¿O prefieres que vaya y le diga a Shion que deje de acostarse con mi hermano? ¿O quizás sería mejor que me asegurara de destruirlo para que no se te vuelva a acercar? Si hago eso quedarías como su sucesor ¿cierto? Aiolos no se atrevería a pelear contigo por el puesto.  
  
Las palabras de su gemelo iban cargadas de acritud y recriminación, pero por un instante Saga pudo ver lo mucho que le afectaba a Kanon lo que estaba sucediendo. La rabia con la que se expresaba era genuina, pero también era la única forma en la que a veces el otro podía lidiar con el dolor, y aparentemente Saga lo había olvidado. De haberlo recordado, quizás le habría tenido más paciencia a su hermano y habría tratado de acercarse a él en lugar de apartarlo tan bruscamente. Pero el desprecio a sí mismo le hacía imposible ver a Kanon de frente, era como verse en un espejo y descubrir todo aquello que prefería ignorar y que había llegado a odiar. En el fondo sabía que nada era culpa del otro.  
  
De repente sintió a Kanon retorcerse debajo de él, buscando quitárselo de encima mientras forcejeaba. Las mejillas del menor lucían arreboladas, su respiración ajetreada y sus labios que se entreabrían para dejar escapar suaves jadeos, le indicaban la agitación que parecía consumir a su hermano. Sus ojos resplandecían con tantas emociones que por un instante su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Shion siempre le había mencionado lo hermoso que era su aspecto cuando se exaltaba, y Saga siempre había preferido ignorar esos comentarios, pero al ver a su gemelo tan agitado y desafiante, tuvo que admitir que la imagen era perturbadoramente atractiva. Sin darse cuenta, ejerció mayor presión hasta atrapar efectivamente a Kanon entre el piso de cantera y su cuerpo.  
  
La postura inmediatamente envió señales de alarma en la mente del menor, quien frunció el ceño mientras trataba de comprender la expresión repentinamente impasible de Saga. Trató de zafarse de nueva cuenta sin mucho éxito antes de sentir los dedos de su hermano recorriendo su rostro. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto aparentemente íntimo, y fue precisamente eso lo que le hizo recuperarse del estupor momentáneo en que lo había sumido la exploración de Saga. Sus dientes se hincaron sobre su labio inferior, buscando así evitar que los insultos y las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente brotaran a borbotones. Había esperado una respuesta cortante o un golpe cuando había mencionado a Shion, nunca se había imaginado que los dedos de su hermano comenzarían a recorrer su cuerpo mientras su mirada, oscurecida por algo que temía reconocer, buscaba descifrar hasta lo más recóndito de su alma.  
  
El momento en que los labios de Saga se adueñaron de los suyos, una sensación placentera y desconcertante recorrió su espalda. Lo que había empezado como un beso insistente pero suave se iba tornando más apasionado en el momento en que los labios de Kanon se entreabrieron para permitir que su lengua se deslizara hasta el interior de la húmeda cavidad de Saga. Sus lenguas se enredaban una con otra con una fiereza que imitaba los desesperados movimientos de sus miembros que se enredaban buscando explorar la tibia piel debajo de la ropa y las torneadas formas de sus cuerpos. Con un movimiento brusco fue levantado del piso para después ser arrastrado hasta la habitación más cercana.  
  
Por un instante tuvo ganas de reír ante lo ridículo de la situación, pero al ser aventado en la cama su atención regresó de nuevo a la persona que estaba ante él. Nunca había visto ese lado de Saga, y aún no podía decir si aquello le agradaba o no, sabía que tenía que detener los avances de éste, pero por otra parte, no podía negar la curiosidad que sentía ni el deseo de monopolizar a Saga que se apoderaba de él. Nunca había deseado compartirlo con nadie, y quizás por eso había detestado a Shion y a Aiolos hasta el punto de haberles insultado abiertamente en varias ocasiones. Si la relación con el sumo sacerdote era algo inmoral, lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre ambos era mucho peor; sin embargo, Kanon estaba seguro de querer apartarlos y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo.  
  
Si no se detenían, estaba seguro de que se estarían condenando y de que estaría cometiendo el mismo error del que acusaba a Saga, pero por algún motivo no podía conseguir que eso le importara, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Saga mientras profundizaba el beso que compartían. Los suspiros y gemidos que vibraban entre sus labios y el ritmo cadente de sus lenguas, simplemente incrementaban la sensación placentera de aquel contacto. Por otra parte, sus manos acariciaban inquietas el cuerpo desnudo que le presionaba contra las sábanas de la cama al mismo tiempo que sus piernas buscaban acomodarse para incrementar la deliciosa sensación de fricción entre sus caderas.  
  
Sus dientes mordisquearon el labio inferior de Saga para evitar gemir cuando sintió la punta húmeda del miembro de Saga entrar en contacto con su pelvis. Por un momento quiso apartarse y huir, pero el deseo sofocante y el placer estremecedor le vencieron, quiso confiar en que Saga sabía lo que hacía. Su espalda se arqueó al sentir los ardientes labios de Saga descendiendo por su cuello, seguidos de la húmeda y cálida lengua que parecía decidida a  probar cada palmo de su cuerpo.  
  
Cuando sintió los dientes de Saga encajarse en sus pezones, un gemido se escapó de sus labios y sus piernas se enredaron en el torso que se apretaba contra su abdomen y cadera. Pero nada le había preparado para la sensación del cálido interior de la boca de Saga alrededor de su palpitante sexo, quien al mismo tiempo acariciaba la delicada piel de su escroto y después de su entrada. Las insistentes caricias proporcionadas por su lengua, así como la enloquecedora succión amenazaban con llevarle al límite del placer mientras sus caderas comenzaba un errático vaivén, pero fueron las contracciones de la garganta alrededor de su miembro las que le llevaron a perderse en uno de los más exquisitos orgasmos que jamás había experimentado.  
  
Los dedos estimulando su interior apenas le incomodaban ya, tan ebrio de placer como estaba al sentir los labios del mayor acariciando sus testículos, lamiendo y succionando a intervalos irregulares para después pasearse hasta su perineo. Un sonido gutural de insatisfacción abandonó su garganta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de exigirle a Saga que hiciera algo al respecto, éste le giró hasta dejarlo en cuatro sobre la cama, para después dedicarse a recorrer su columna con labios y lengua. Podía sentir su impaciencia aumentar al mismo tiempo que una fina capa de sudor cudría su cuerpo. La sensación de los dedos dejando su interior le dejó extrañamente inquieto, hasta que sintió el miembro de Saga introduciéndose poco a poco hasta que la base quedó pegada a sus caderas. La intrusión era más incómoda que doloroso y supo que eso era gracias a la preparación y atenciones que había recibido.  
  
Permanecieron unidos e inmóviles unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente Saga comenzó a moverse lentamente. Al principio eran embestidas cortas y lentas que poco a poco fueron incrementando de velocidad y profundidad, provocando una deliciosa sensación de fricción en el interior de Kanon hasta que finalmente Saga encontró ese punto que le había llevado a gemir del más puro placer. De nuevo su miembro se encontraba palpitante y goteando contra su abdomen mientras su cuerpo se mecía al ritmo de las embestidas de Saga, quien suspiraba y gemía en su oído al mismo tiempo que le tomaba con fuerza por los hombros.  
  
El deseo amenazaba con hacerle enloquecer, al igual que el sonido de sus jadeos y de sus cuerpos uniéndose en ese desesperado ritmo que habían establecido. Su vista se nubló y pensó que perdería el conocimiento, pero en ese momento Saga le giró con descuido para después reacomodarse entre sus piernas, esta vez, con los tobillos de Kanon recargados en sus hombros. Desde ese ángulo la penetración era más profunda y la sensación en su interior amenazaba con sobrepasarle, y al parecer Saga lo adivinaba, porque su mano se cerró alrededor del miembro de Kanon, acariciándole al mismo ritmo de sus caderas y presionando con firmeza la punta hasta que finalmente le fue imposible contener tanto placer. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y los músculos en su interior se contrajeron alrededor del miembro de Saga, al mismo tiempo que sus abdómenes quedaban cubiertos de semen. Unas cuantas embestidas después, el mayor se vació en su interior con un profundo gemido de placer que trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Kanon.  


* * *

  
  
Saga estaba a su lado, extenuado y satisfecho en la cama después de horas de intensa actividad sexual. Por su parte, Kanon se encontraba sentando con las sábanas revueltas entre su cintura y las manos cubriendo su rostro. Por una parte, estaba furioso y deseaba proferir una letanía de insultos y herejías que habrían hecho palidecer a su hermano; y por otra, se sentía desesperado y con ganas de dejar que todo se fuera al demonio.  
  
A partir de la primera vez que habían tenido sexo, aquello se había vuelto una costumbre alarmantemente frecuente. Prácticamente no había día alguno en el que Saga no lo acorralara en algún lugar del templo para después arrastrarle hasta la cama. Lo peor era que Kanon realmente no oponía resistencia, a veces se negaba y esperaba hasta ver la expresión de disgusto y frustración de su hermano antes de ceder, era algo que le hacía sentir que tenía poder sobre Saga, algo casi tan placentero y satisfactorio como el mismo acto. Pero Kanon no era ingenuo, sabía que incluso después de haber iniciado tan retorcida relación, Saga aún seguía siendo amante de Shion.  
  
En ocasiones había distinguido la esencia de Shion cuando Saga le abrazaba y le besaba antes de llevarle a la cama. En un principio se había molestado y no había hecho esfuerzo alguno es ocultarlo, lo cual provocaba una discusión que usualmente terminaba en un violento encuentro sexual que los dejaba lo suficientemente extenuados como para permitirles fingir que nada había sucedido. Al darse cuenta de que no lograría nada con reclamos, Kanon había optado por usar una estrategia distinta. Poco a poco había ido seduciendo a Saga, asegurándose de que cada beso y cada caricia se grabaran a fuego en la mente del otro.  
  
Prácticamente ya lo había logrado, Saga había dejado el lecho de Shion unas semanas antes, y Kanon se había sentido inmensamente complacido cuando se había percatado de que su hermano no había regresado con el lemuriano. Aún no estaba seguro de si la separación era permanente, pero algo en su interior le inquietaba, una certeza de que los cambios que había visto en Saga en los últimos meses no podrían revertirse. A veces, cuando Saga creía que nadie le estaba observando, Kanon podía ver la mirada vacía y fría de su hermano, así como su expresión severa. Empezaba a desesperarse, pero no sabía qué hacer. Primero había visto a su hermano en un estado deplorable y había culpado a Shion por ello. Ahora, el sumo sacerdote parecía un problema lejano.  
  
Kanon podía reconocer la oscuridad en Saga cuando le poseía casi con violencia, tenía marcas por todo su cuerpo que podían atestiguarlo. Aunque el verdadero motivo de que pudiera identificar esa otra parte de Saga era porque el mismo Kanon la poseía también. Sino ¿cómo explicar la agresividad con la que respondía a su hermano cada vez que venía a él?, era como si supiera que sólo su gemelo podía satisfacer esos instintos. Por eso había podido separarlo de Shion, porque éste en realidad no entendía a Saga. Aunque a veces el mismo Kanon era incapaz de comprender a su hermano.  
  
La mayor parte de las veces Saga se mostraba apasionado e impaciente mientras tomaba las caderas de Kanon y le penetraba agresivamente, para después entregarse a un furioso ritmo. En otras ocasiones, gustaba de seducir al otro hasta tenerle agonizante de deseo, rogándole porque le tomara con brusquedad si era necesario. Usualmente al final ambos quedaban satisfechos, pero Kanon sabía que Saga aún no lograba superar el desprecio que sentía por sus propias acciones. Después de todo, había sentido remordimiento por acostarse con Shion, así que no le sorprendía saber que cuando Saga no estaba a su lado, las sombras que se cernían a su alrededor amenazaban con devorarle de nuevo.  
  
Con cuidado de no despertar a Saga, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel, llevándose el sudor, así como el olor a sexo y el semen que escurría entre sus piernas. Sus labios se entreabrieron y un suspiro se le escapó, después recargó su frente sobre una de las paredes al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus orbes. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? Esa relación era inmoral, ignominiosa quizás, pero no podía evitar desear a Saga. ¿Acaso estaba eso tan mal? Y Saga, ¿qué pasaría con él? ¿Soportaría toda la carga o terminaría perdiéndose en ese abismo de desesperación y perdición que les acechaba? ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo sucedía con Saga, de lo cerca que estaba de la perdición? ¿De lo cerca que estaban ambos?  
  
Una risa metálica abandonó su garganta y con voz enronquecida maldijo en voz baja. Nunca había sido un optimista, y al ver como poco a poco iban hundiéndose, no pudo evitar preguntarse si a alguien le importaba un demonio lo que estaba por suceder. Ni siquiera él sabía con certeza lo que les esperaba, pero alrededor de él todo era oscuridad, y el poco consuelo que encontraba era entre los brazos de Saga en ese fugaz momento en que su cuerpo era incapaz de contener todo lo que sentía por él, no era más que la cúspide de sus pecados. Maldijo de nuevo antes de salir del baño y regresar al lado de Saga, abrazándole con fuerza y deseando equivocarse mientras su mirada se perdía en las tinieblas de la noche que les rodeaban.


End file.
